cancelled_moviesfandomcom-20200213-history
Spider-Man 4
Spider-Man 4 was a proposed sequel to Spider-Man 3 with a 2011 release. Plot The alleged plotline for Spider-Man 4 picked up five years after the events of Spider-Man 3 and had Peter Parker leaving Mary Jane and entering into a relationship with Felicia Hardy, the Black Cat. They are brought into conflict, however, when Peter kills her father, the sinister super villain known as the Vulture. The script ended with a despondant and regretful Peter discarding his Spider-Man suit, ending the series on a sour note. Cast *Tobey Maguire as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Kirsten Dunst as Mary Jane Watson *John Malkovich as Adrian Toomes/Vulture *Anne Hathaway as Felicia Hardy/Black Cat *Rosemary Harris as May Parker *J.K. Simmons as J. Jonah Jameson *Bill Nunn as Joseph "Robbie" Robertson *Elizabeth Banks as Betty Brant *Bryce Dallas Howard as Gwen Stacy *Dylan Baker as Curt Connors/The Lizard *James Cromwell as George Stacy *Bruce Campell as Quentin Beck/Mysterio *Elya Baskin as Mr. Ditkovich *Mageina Tova as Ursula Ditkovich *Michael Papajohn as Dennis Carradine/The Carjacker Why It Was Cancelled #''Spider-Man 3'' got polarizing reviews from critics and audiences. #Many fans were disappointed with Spider-Man 3. #Sam Raimi, the director of the first three films admitted that he was exhausted and unhappy with the third film and decided to cancel the fourth film. #The release date became an issue since Sam Raimi couldn't meet the Summer 2011 release date that Sony wanted. #Sony wanted multiple villains in the film but Sam Raimi wanted to stick with only one. #Bill Nunn pursued his career to star in other films before he died in 2016. #The storyline championed by Raimi was dour and downbeat, with a main antagonist that wasn't seen as marketable enough by Sony executives, who preferred someone more visually interesting, like Electro or Carnage. #Raimi wanted to push the film's release date back in order for a better script to be written after being dissatisfied with previous drafts. This angered Sony, who opted for a cheaper reboot which already had a script completed, one which was thought to be better than the scripts for Spider-Man 4. Videos Trailers Spider-Man 4 Directed By Sam Raimi Trailer Spider-Man 4 Directed by Sam Raimi Theatrical Trailer Results *''Spider-Man 4'' was permanently cancelled. *Sony and Marvel hit the reset button with two reboot films The Amazing Spider-Man in 2012 and The Amazing Spider-Man 2 in 2014. Then in 2017, Sony released the most recent reboot Spider-Man: Homecoming and its 2019 sequel Spider-Man: Far From Home as part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe: *Sony released an animated movie about Miles Morales titled Spider-Man: Into The Spider-Verse in December 2018, which may serve as a follow-up to the events of Spider-Man 3, since an adult Peter Parker appears in the film as Miles' mentor. However, Tobey Maguire did not reprise his role as Spider-Man in the film, as Jake Johnson voices the character. Category:2010s Films Category:Columbia Pictures Films Category:Superhero Films Category:Marvel Films Category:Sequels Category:Action Films Category:Sony Films Category:SpiderMan films Category:IMAX films